interstellar_pilot_the_enclavefandomcom-20200213-history
Human Empire
'Foundation: '''July 18th, 2247 '''Predecessor: '''United Nations '''Wealth: '''Unknown '''Power: '''Superpower '''Territory: 'Earth, Mars The Human Empire is Humanity's main representative, and the species' most powerful and wealthiest force. History The Empire was first founded in july 18th, 2247, in response to the creation of the Machine Realm in the Conglomerate. Its predecessor, UN, greatly expanded its power after IQ's takeover of Galene, Solace and Hellemus. During that time, the UN absorved all nations as members, and completely reformed itself as the Human Empire. During this process, it also absorved Mars as a colony, with little to no opposition from the planet's inhabitants. This extension of influence was possible due to Earth's nations' fear of a possible expansion of the Machine Realm, costing Humanity more of its territory, and was supported by Etherus' attack on SOM's Eta Solus base. The Empire invaded the Machine Realm, using SOM's violation of a treaty between Machines and Humans. SOM was supposed to retreat from the New Conglomerate, but refused to do so, and remained in Eta Solus. After Etherus' attack on Eta Solus and the destruction of the Trinity Hall, the Empire was formed. This happened 4 weeks after Earth had declared war on SOM, officially, but there wasn't any hostile engagement until then. With the Empire fully formed, the attack on the Machine Realm came with great costs to the two sides: the Machine Realm was destroyed, as Star Omega's merchant fleet and remnants of its military escaped to the Wildlands, and the Empire's fleet of 300 Magnus-A class battleships, which represented the Empire's almost full force, was reduced to 3 vessels by the end of the Invasion. The Empire still struggles with the losses today. The Human Empire contracted Etherus to explore the Wildlands, and find the remnants of SOM. The Corporate War made it difficult for the Empire, and caused the Imperial Invasion of the Wildlands. Etherus had betrayed the Empire and its creators, Lambda Corp, to join SOM's cause in secret. With his help, IQ's survival was disguised. With IQ assumed dead, SOM returned to the Conglomerate disguised as the remnants of Photon Corporation, and thrived, building up its wealth and military again. In October 23rd, 2249, SOM attack Lambda HQ in Beta Pindola and established their own trade hub. The Empire was still struggling with the losses during the Machine Realm's invasion, and was further damaged by the Corporate War, and ended up negociating peace with SOM, unable to fight them back. SOM took over the remaining planetary sectors in the Old Conglomerate, and founded Steel Federation and Iron Corporation to control the New Conglomerate and the Wildlands respectively, thus forming the Enclave. Today, the Empire tries to rebuild its economy, being interested in claiming the United Sectors and Fallen's Sanctuary to expand its economy. USC and Templar are protected by the Enclave, forcing the Empire to back off. Functions The Human Empire is not a nation or state. It is an international and interplanetary military alliance. The nations of Earth and Mars' colonies still rule themselves, but are members of this alliance. The Empire is commanded by a General Counsil formed by the USA, China, Russia, UK, Germany, France and Japan. Each member nation contributes with credits, military personell and weaponry. The Imperial fleet has the job of defending Imperial territory: which means the entire Sol system, except for Pluto. The Empire's job is not exclusively military. It is also responsible for influencing some policies, helping expand the economy of Earth and Mars and assisting victims of natural and manmade disasters. It struggles to do so in its current state.